


Why?

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gender neutral Kiran, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Ever since Grima was summoned to Askr Kiran has insisted on spending time with him, and he wants to know why.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why?” 

Grima was sitting next to Kiran on a stone bench in the castle garden. This had become a ritual of sorts between the two. It started with Kiran following him around wherever he went, which Grima found to be more than a little irritating. He would try and scare them away, but he was never successful. Kiran persisted no matter what he did. Threats were met with comedic banter, anger was met with smiles, and his dragon form was met with cooing and scratches under his chin. It was as infuriating as it was confusing.

“Why what?” Kiran doesn’t look up from their phone. There they go, tapping away at that thing again. Grima frowns and pushes down Kiran’s phone with the palm of his hand.

“Why do you spend so much time with me?” Grima gazes intensely at Kiran with bright red eyes. Kiran seems unaffected.

“Why not?” They say plainly.

Grima’s gaze turns into a glare, “Why not? I’m Grima, the _fell dragon!_ No one in their right mind would even dare to approach me, let alone spend copious amounts of time with me as you do, unless they wanted something from me. So indulge me summoner, what is it you desire?” Grima had gotten closer and bared his teeth in anger.

“Have you ever stopped to consider that I don’t have some sort of ulterior motive?” Kiran said, “Maybe I just....I dunno, like your company?”

“That’s what I don’t understand, why? _Why?_ ” Grima grabs Kiran by the collar and snarls.

“Do I need a reason? Not everything I do has some sort of like....deep profound meaning, dude.” They gently grab Grima’s hand and rub it softly with their thumb, coaxing him into releasing their shirt, “I’m not gonna pretend I don’t know what you are and what you’ve done. But....I see more in you than you realize. Everyone deserves a friend, Grims, even you. Especially you. And I happen to like you just fine. If I hated you I wouldn’t bother with you.” They go back to playing with their phone, “You’re stuck with me, so you might as well get used to it.”

Grima huffs softly, “...humans.........”


	2. Never Do That Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I have a headcanon that Robin speaks to Grima in his mind???? Robin is Grima's morality maybe? idk but he's there whispering stuff hahaha. Robin speaks in italics.

He thought he had the situation under control, despite the legion of soldiers he faced. He always did…so how did that mage slip past him? How did he not see her? The insignificant worm…she took advantage of his fatigue and incapacitated him. Grima could only watch as the mage readied a spell from her red tome. This was going to be the finishing blow, how this human body was going to perish. He could feel his consciousness slipping away; he was going to die and all he could think about was Kiran. He was never going to admit it out loud, but he wanted Kiran to be right. He wanted to be what Kiran saw in him. But now…he closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate.

“Grima!”

He opens his eyes and sees Kiran above him. No, what were they thinking? He didn’t have time to push them away, the red mage already cast her spell and Kiran took the blow. They screamed as the spell hit them in the back, causing them to collapse on top of Grima. He propped himself up on one arm and held Kiran in the other. He hadn’t noticed, but other Heroes had followed Kiran and were taking care of the mage. Alfonse defeated her, and Serra was quickly at their side.

“Don’t worry, I’m here!” she said, quickly casting a healing spell. It fixed Grima right up, but Kiran still needed additional healing. “We’ll need to take Kiran back to the castle, they’re still so injured…”

“Here, let me take them.” Alfonse said, kneeling beside them. He tried to take Kiran from Grima but he snarled, startling Alfonse.

He got to his feet with Kiran in his arms, “I’ll carry them.” he said sharply. Alfonse decided it best not to argue, and they quickly made their way back to the castle. Grima held Kiran tightly and stared down at them while they walked. The fool. Why would they do something so stupid? Kiran stirred, and their eyes opened slightly.

“Oh thank god…..you’re okay….” they said softly, a small smile on their lips.

“Why?” was all Grima could manage to say.

“You sure do ask me that a lot…I already told you……..it’s because I like you, and if…..you died, well……I’d miss you.”

“You can bring us back, you fool, don’t be so dramatic…”

“Yeah well……doesn’t mean I should just let you die, that’s…..cruel.”

“Don’t ever do that again.” Grima said sternly.

“No promises.” Kiran said with a laugh, and passed out again.

_Aw, that’s sweet!_

**No one asked you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may just make this particular fic a bunch of Kiran and Grima related stories I write??? I dunno, I wrote another one and didn't want to post it separate fic because it's so short.  
> Meh, enjoy.


	3. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran invites Grima over to sing them a song.

“Music hath charms to soothe a savage breast.” 

“.....what?”

“It’s like.....a quote from a play or something from my world.” Kiran said as they pulled an instrument Grima had never seen out of a small black case, “People misquote it all the time and say “beast” instead of “breast...I don’t know anything about soothing breasts, but I’ve dealt with quite a few beasts since I got here. You like music, Grims?”

_Hah, they just called you a beast._

“.......I don’t dislike it. Though, I never had much opportunity to listen to it.” Grima replied, scowling a bit at the annoying voice inside his head. He eyed the instrument curiously. The summoner had a small collection of odd trinkets they had on their person when they were brought to Askr. This was admittedly the least....odd of their possessions.

“Well, allow me to serenade you, my dear beastie, and let’s see if you feel soothed!” Kiran said, “This is called a Ukulele, by the way.” They noticed Grima inspecting it.

“......Yoo.....Yu....oo...keh......what?” The word was so foreign to Grima he struggled to say it.

_How eloquent._

“U.....ku.....le.......le.” Kiran said slowly.

“........just play it.” he said with a huff.

“Haha, sure sure. Azura taught me that song she’s always singing, so let’s see if I can, ya know......hammer it out......” Kiran readies their fingers on the strings, “You know.....ever since I got here I wondered if I had some sort of special power.”

“You can summon heroes with your divine weapon, I think that’s a pretty significant power.”

“Pfft, I mean....yeah sure that’s important and all I guess, but I mean like.....if I had something special. When Azura and Shigure were summoned, I had to admit I was pretty excited. To see heroes whose voices were........magic......I wondered if I could do the same thing. I want to be able to do more than just summon people and give orders, I want to help more directly. I want to be powerful and strong like the others. Like you.”

_You should tell them that they **are** powerful. You want to support them, don’t you?_

Grima looks away from Kiran and crosses his arms.

_Or be difficult, that’s fine._

“Haha, well....I guess we’re gonna find out if my studies and practice have paid off!” Kiran begins to play, the bright notes falling gently from the strings.

Grima glanced back at Kiran. They were pretty good, he had to admit, and the instrument didn’t sound horrible. But the experience wasn’t magical, certainly not worth coming all the way up to Kiran’s chamber to see a “totally cool thing” as Kiran put it. He opened his mouth to tell Kiran to not quit their job as the Order’s tactician but...Kiran began to sing. The sound was unlike anything he ever heard; it was soft and haunting in a way that clashed with the warm plucking of the foreign instrument. Every note made the air grow dense with energy, and he could feel his mind grow foggy as a sweet, pleasant feeling washed over him. His constant feelings of anger and bitterness that he held onto with an iron grasp all these years were suddenly just a dull buzz in the back of his mind in the first time in....he doesn’t remember. Before he knew it Kiran was finished playing and set down the ukulele.

“So, how was it? Feel invigorated~?”

Grima, still entranced, doesn’t respond.

“.....hey, earth to Grims, come in Grims!” They waved their hand in front of his face. Grima blinks a couple times and shakes his head to clear his mind.

“.... _ah_.....I have to go.” Grima quickly leaves Kiran’s room before they could protest.

_Well....that certainly was something, wasn’t it **Grims**?_

It was more than something. It was incredible. It was addictive and dangerous. Why did the summoner have such an effect on him? He couldn’t allow himself to risk being pinned under Kiran’s thumb like that. The way Kiran’s voice made him feel was....so good it terrified him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon that Kiran can sing really well and plays instruments???? yeah idk lmao Their voice is ~magic~ oooooo
> 
> Also Robin is a little shit and I love him
> 
> tumblr user iturbide and I have been bouncing little fics off each other, and their fics are related to mine! You should check their blog out if you want to read what happens between my chapters..... :3c


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran has a mental breakdown.

“Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I were to just let everyone die.”

“…..?” Grima glances over to Kiran, slightly surprised at the rather dark, uncharacteristic statement.

“I’m so tired, Grims. I miss my family. I’m beginning to think I’m never going to go back home…Anna said she’s never seen a world like mine. What if I never go home, Grims? Never see my family again? I….I think I’d rather die. But why should I die? This isn’t my fault, I didn’t ask for any of this. I’m scared every single day. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m not smart, I’m not strong…I’m only good at this tactics bullshit because Breidablik grants me sight…why am I even here? Why should I even bother?”

Grima’s eyebrows furrow as he listens to Kiran’s rant.

“I didn’t ask for this, and I….I see no end to this war. I’m going to be here forever…I’ll never see my parents or my siblings ever again. Grima…would you destroy everything for me….if I asked you to?” They grab Grima’s arms tightly with trembling hands.

Grima frowns. Under any other circumstances he would say yes; he wouldn’t even need the invitation. If he had come to Askr of his own volition it would have been reduced to nothing but rubble long ago. But hearing Kiran talk like this…seeing them in so much pain caused him pain, and he didn’t like it. 

“Is that really what you want Kiran? Do you want me to destroy Askr? Kill the Order? The Heroes? I could bring everything to ruin. All of this world of Zenith. Askr, Nifl, Muspell…it would all fall under my power. I could kill Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna last as revenge for bringing you here. Would that please you, Summoner?”

Kiran is silent. They begin to shake, trying their best to hold back sobs. They look up at Grima with teary eyes, “………no…..” The flood gates break and they begin to cry big ugly tears. Grima sighs and pulls them into his chest; he had no idea what to do or what to say. Maybe it’s best not to say anything and just let them cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up @grimastiddys on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE GRIMA. He's such an interesting character...........
> 
> Not to mention he's got some BOMB ass tiddies.
> 
> Hit me up at grimastiddies on tumblr and talk Grima to me.


End file.
